I'm Gay Aren't I?
by Gilbert Ze Awesome
Summary: Being the awesome me, Spain came to me and told me his and Romano's Story in High school. I being the writer and all, may have changed some stuff (Hehe). Soooo for those people who are fans of Spamano (me included) I hope you enjoy! Also Rated M because of Upcoming scenes, and language!
1. I'm Gay Aren't I

**Yayyyy! My First Fanfiction! *cough cough* anyway my Fellow Un-awesome people (nah, i'm kidding. your awesome for actually giving me a chance!) I hope you enjoy. Even you Romano,if you're somewhere reading this!**

**And if you find Horrifying spelling Mistakes, please forgive me!**

**DO I have to add a disclaimer? would i be doing this? no it'd be in the anime...*sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, Blah blah blah! **

_**Lovino's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting there thinking about a math problem and my mind somehow wandered over to Antonio, my room mate, who was across the room.

Me squirming and writhing under Antonio's body, as he- what the hell am i thinking!?

I sighed and soon realized the huge boner I got while thinking about that incomplete scenario. I'm not gay or anything it's just 'cuz i watched that one gay porn! I'm just curious. That's right! I'm curious!

I looked back at Antonio, who seemed to be studying (which really mean: talking to friends, watching T.V. etc. while occasionally glancing down at a textbook)

That's when I, myself remember that I had a book in front of me.

Ughh, math,right...

"Antonio! Get your ass over here and help me with this!"

"But Lovi~ I'm doing my own work..." But he still got up. "what is it?"

"what do you think it is?" I said with a hint of sarcasm, only because he knew it was only math i ever asked him for help...and maybe spanish from time to time.

He sat down next to me "well have you read the problem?"

"yeah, i'll read it again for you, ' I have ten plates of pasta and you have 11 tomatoes. How many of canada's Pancakes will fit on the roof?" Antonio looked at me as if i were crazy.

And then with a smile he asked "what's your answer?"

being stunned by the unexpected question and his smile (damn it! i'm not gay) i stumbled around with words for a minute, until i said "well the only reasonable answer would be 'Purple 'cuz aliens don't wear hats'..." he had the most goofiest smile on and suddenly broke out laughing "very good! but i think the real question is 'Simplify 8 x3 / 2 x-3 ' so you gotta start out with this. the-

Hey are you even listening!"

"HUH?" i was caught staring (damn...i'm gay, alright...)

"i'm done with this problem, do you understand?" I looked down at what he was pointing at, there i saw numbers and the answer circled in the corner 4 x6'

Fuck! guess who spaced out again!

"umm...noo. could you do it again or another one?"

"yeah...i'm gonna do it again" he explained again, but i swear, from the corner of my eye i saw him grin but i didn't understand why. Because i'm understanding it? no that was an evil type of grin. But every time I would look at him, he'd turn around and act as if he was talking to someone on his phone.

"do you understand it now?"

"yeah, thanks, a lot"

With that evil grin i knew i saw he asked "what were staring at?"

"huh? i wasn't staring at anything" i looked at the next question confused as if it would help me, then i remembered.

"you should finish the next question."

"you..." i looked at a problem for a second, this guy couldn't be gay.

"huh? what you said?"

"you..." I looked at him, and a blush instantly took over my face as i saw him looking at me with the most evilest grin.

he slowly approached me,"this isn't one of your jokes, right?"

I looked down and felt my face radiating heat "well...what if i say no..."

**Well...what do you guys think? Please leave a Review! An awesome review always does the writer, body, and soul good. something good happens! I don't know!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Maybe

**I'm Sooo Sorry! Like if I could I would hand out SOME of my awesomeness!**

**My Computer crashed and well, that delay was the effect.**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! **

**Again if you find Horrifying mistakes please forgive me! I'm just a Pers- I mean a country.**

**_ON WITH THE STORY_**

**Antonio's P.O.V.**

I watched as a Blush instantly took over Lovi's face. Which I thought was very Cute. No wonder France is always screaming about how i should take advantage of him.

I slowly approached Him,"this isn't one of your jokes,right?

Now of course i had my suspicions. Lovi was acting weird as in cuter than usual. I mean it was obvious what he was doing. But the weird part of it was that He was one of those Kids to be known straight as steel!

But i had caught him...staring with those eyes. the kind that you get from a crush. Maybe he's Bi...Highly doubt with how he treats men, yeah right, in my gay dreams.

He looked down as if to hide the blush that was attacking his face "well...what if i say no..." Maybe, just maybe.

Developing a friendship with your roommate is one thing. Having developed a crush on your roommate who's 'Rumored' to be straight is another.

"what you _like _me?" i said with a hint of sarcasm.

he looked at me for moment with...Hurt eyes? Did I? Noo...

"maybe I do. I mean it's possible, right?" he said with his eyes now glued to that same Math textbook as if it was now suddenly the most Interesting object in the world.

"Of course it's possible. Do you Like me?" I had to ask again just to see that cute blush come back.

"I think I might..." I considered it somewhat a miracle that I even heard him

"You think?!" he turned to me, shocked by the loudness of my voice

"I think we could check that out, right?" I said with a wink, getting an instantly flustered and cute Lovi!

_**Lovino's **_**P.O.V.**

"I think we could check that out, right?" He said with a wink, which i was not at all expecting! At all!

"H-how?" half expecting what was next

"well there's multiple options and long processes!" HERE WEE GOOO! "Going to Chuck E. Cheeses (heard America liked it) we're going to have to spend lots with each other, Sex. going to..."

"wait...what?"

"what" he asked, his hands suspended in air on what looked like the eighth finger.

"Sex?"

"yeah...but that was like 20 fingers ago" he stopped to think about it, looking at his fingers, counting down. "anyway you gotta pay attention to me! i mean we're gonna be a couple, right?"

"woah" i pushed my chair far away from him, practically falling off it.

"I know hot it works with a guy and a girl but a-a- a guy and a guy?! How does that work!? Who would...you know!" I started feeling very childish, making the doughnut and Hot dog gesture.

he laughed for a bit than "I would of course!" still with that goofy smile on his face

"NOPE! NU-UHH! I'M NOT HAV-"

"not now! we gotta start off with kisses!" surprising me with a light kiss. Something like a Peck like thing. Nothing Romantic. Then another was thrown at me. this one was slightly more heated than the last.

He threw one more at me. Much more heated than the last two. He practically had me panting! I mean he's a good kisser but i think i'm just as good.

Right when the fourth one was coming (I knew that it would've been better than any of them!) His phone decided to ring.

"Antonio!" i heard the Idiot molester and potato eater shout from his phone.

I was Instantly put into a foul mood, turning away still slightly panting from our little kissing session.

"...was something going on with your cute little roommate?"

I instantly snapped my head toward Antonio.

"Well..." I was Mouthing the word 'NOO' "nothing much"

I tried to look mean, mad. angry. anything near those! But i couldn't do it! the look I mastered for years were now useless and would have no affect with my blush, still burning furiously. Mainly because of the scenes i was making in head, about the teasing from the idiot molester and potato eater.

"UGHH! ANTONIOOO!"

He looked at me smiled an innocent/nervous smile and bolted out the door. And i just followed him in my trusty slippers.

It's seems this relationships is gonna be something!

**hehe! I really do enjoy writing this, about my fellow countries...I'm just gonna need to hide from Romano for sometime...Spain is way too smart! *gasp* that's my mistake and the endless grammar mistakes!**

**But you know what i would love? **

**You see those buttons? Yeah, the one that says review. Press that and write words in it. Write Chicken if you think this story needs it! or maybe more beer!**

**I shall see you when I'm done with the next chapter! (which shouldn't be long)**

**See ya! **


	3. Wet Dreams

**Hello, school's quite a pain. So I guess i must be sorry for a weeks (?) delay. **

**Thanks to the Followers. Favorites, and the reviews! i really appreciated them!**

**I apologize for any horrible mistakes you find. And if the Rated M part sound awkward.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* all this does is ruin my dreams...I don't own Hetalia.**

**General P.O.V.**

Antonio bent down to Lovino's cock to licked the head, resulting in a small moan from him. He then pulled the head into his mouth. Lovino moaned more at the feeling of the soft heat that consumed his cock.  
Lovino watched as Antonio went up and down his cock, occasionally stopping at the head to suck.  
Lovino was moaning and panting and Antonio couldn't help but smirked at how cute Lovino looked. His cheeks were flushed, and he was writhing, trying to thrust more into Antonio's mouth, Making the most appetizing of sounds.  
And soon enough, Lovino came in Antonio's mouth, whilst screaming his name.

**Lovino's P.O.V.**

I instantly lunged forward, looking around me to see if the cause of that damned 'wet' dream was affected at all...  
As I lied back down into that sleeping position I loved so much, I felt a thick liquid traveling into my thighs, leaving a sticky trail on it's path.  
So I slowly peeled of my blanket, getting up to roam in the darkness, to the bathroom connected to our room. I Walked slowly, trying not to disturbed Antonio from his slumber. As I walked the liquid took a different path, going down to my feet.  
As I got into the bathroom I suddenly didn't want to look. To clean up my damn mess! I mean Antonio should clean it! He basically caused it!  
But than that thought replayed in my mind a couple times before having played out a scenario. Antonio cleaning up my cum, asking questions, such things leading me to be embarrassed, very embarrassed...  
"ugh.." I groaned flicking on the light, waiting for my eyes to adjust to that freakishly damned bright light.  
I looked down already knowing what to expect.  
And there was my dreaded prize! Half way dried, wet spots still sparkling in the light.  
*sigh*

**Antonio's P.O.V.**

"whatcha doing?"  
"nothing..." he was looked at me and within a second he looked away.  
"...is there something on my face? Teeth?" i rubbed my teeth, making that squeaking sound.  
"No dammit, No! I'm trying to do something!" he turned away with that cute blush, slowly but surely, becoming brighter by the minute.  
"If you're just gonna stand there, FUCKING DO SOMETHING! " he looked too cute and I just couldn't be scared of him (not that I ever was).  
"Are you mad at me?" I was pretty confused. He sounded mad but he sounded like he was embarrassed about something. So, no I didn't understand. At first.  
"no...you just seem to be everywhere!"  
"what do you mean? It's not like I assault your dreams!" I didn't noticed how his blush got brighter. "Ha! That be fun to see what you dream about!" that cute blush was now burning his cheeks and I swear I could feel the heat radiating from his cute self.  
Then I understood.  
"I've...been in your dreams before"  
"...no..." he looked away, looking at that textbook for whatever it was, as if it could sprout a mouth and eyes to lie for him.  
Then I remembered.

**FLASH BACK**

'ANTONIOOOO!'  
My eyes instantly flew i opened.  
Now I'm not gonna lie, I was already up. Thinking about that damn interruption that Gilbert and France caused. Damn Idiots!  
But those thoughts were instantly forgotten when I heard a panting and moaning Lovino.  
' ahhh...Antonio...ha...faster!" it took me a few seconds to understand.  
Huh?  
Oh.  
_Oh._  
And that had also explained why I was hard. Seems like I got a special preview to his little _noises_.  
When I saw him abruptly sit up, after screaming my name, I froze, hoping he wouldn't notice i was awake.  
'God Dammit' I heard him say, probably from his cum.  
After sighing I heard him going to lie back down, but stopping in the middle of it.  
Then I heard his feet, walking over to the bathroom.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I actually was interested in what he was going to do.  
Was he going to 'finish up' or just clean up?  
But I never found out what he did, being that i soon fell asleep.

The next day, all i had was imagination. Imagining him against the bathroom wall, slowly pumping one, then 2, then 3 fingers in himself. moaning and panting my name.  
But that would now explain that blush on Lovi's face.  
So here I was with a rather amused facial expression, looing at Lovi. This did not go unnoticed by Lovi. Who was probably very scared by this expression.  
"What's with the face? Do you know something I should know?" he said this with a slight stutter.  
"Noo...not exactly."  
"what do you know?" he sounded more calm as in the  
I'm-scared-but-he-shouldn't-know-why-so-I'm-gonna- act-calm kind of calm. Or even the OMG-he-knows-must-stay-calm kind of calm.  
He wasn't calm. Not at all. He was leaving sweat hand prints on the textbook, where his hand was laying.  
"Well, I had a dream my self! You were acting really hot. I mean you were moaning my name and panting. All sorts of things!" his calm wall broke in a second.  
"I-I-I would never do s-such things!" he looked down instantly trying to hide that cute blush of his.  
"ahh, but you will. And maybe next time it wont be in _our_ dreams." emphasizing on Our, he gave me a look that I'm sure was supposed to look like he was mad at me. But the I-was-caught face and really embarrassed look was somewhere mixed in there.  
He pushed me off saying something about going somewhere.  
"um...I'm have to go visit...damn! What's his name?"  
"who?"  
"maple?"  
"...Matthew?"  
" yeah! Him! I'm gonna go and visit him! Bye you Bastard!"  
"Bye Lovi!"  
*sigh*

Like every other day, he forgot his cell. So like alway I got ready to throw it to him when he came barging in.

"MY PHONE!"  
"catch." throwing the phone, risking the drop and a broken screen.  
"DON'T THROW MY GODDAMN PHONE!"  
"yes, Lovi." although we both knew the next time he'd go somewhere, we'd have the same conversation.

**Horrible ending i know! I was tired, okay!**

**Ahh, Roma still hasn't cursed as much in these three chapters...and Spain's so perverted!**

**Anyway!**

**Remember to either follow or favorite it, if you would like! And I wouldn't mind a review every now and then.**

**Yours truly,**

**Gilbert Ze Awesome**


	4. Bad Luck, Much?

**Hello my lovelies! how are you today? Go ahead and reply to whatever screen you're reading this on. Don't worry it'll reach me.**

**Anyway here we have chapter 4 of I'm Gay Aren't I! What was I thinking when I named this?! I don't know!**

**Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews.**

**If you come across a horrible mistake, forgive me! Though English isn't my second but my first Language, that would prove that I still don't know English myself. So, again I'm sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy my crappy 4th chapter!**

**Lovino P.O.V.**

That's not good.  
That's not good.  
That's just not fucking good!  
I just now realized that I_ did_ scream.  
He _did_ hear me.  
He _was_ affected...maybe he wasn't but I damn well am! I mean I wasn't embarrassed. I, Lovino Romano Vargas, does not get embarrassed. Ha! Me, embarrassed? yeah, right? I mean i felt a little self conscious, yeah but not embarrassed.  
"Lovino?" I heard the small Canadian's voice. Something that when I do I'm always surprised for some reason.  
But i saw him peeking out his door, something that wasn't exactly regular for the quiet and unnoticed Canadian.  
But I soon understood why. I heard the potato bastard #2 laughing and saying something. And the flustered look on Matthew's face told me everything.  
"umm...am I inturrupting something?" he was probably being attacked by bastard #2 who most likely wanted to continue attacking Matthew's vital regions.  
"not really...you wanna come in?"  
I then heard The damn Potato Bastard saying "ugh! I gotta get dressed!?"  
Matthew seemed to ignore the Potato Bastard to continue with me.  
"yeah..." now mentally scarred with the image of Matt moaning, and Gilbert attacking him, I reluctantly walked in.  
And then I saw one sight that probably won't be saying goodbye to my brain for quite some time, no matter how hard i try. Especially when I see the Bastard or his brother. Or even Matt!  
Gilbert lay there, naked under a very thin sheet of fabric. It did not deserve to be called a blanket. And I could make out every single curve of that damn Bastard.  
"MY FUCKING EYES!" I cursed looking away instantly  
"I'm so sorry! I thought Gilbert would've at least covered up!"  
"DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME, YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"  
I admit, my poor face must have been burning from embarrassment, disgust, and jealousy. Not of the Bastard but that Matt already did the _deed_ with him. And I was having wet dreams instead.  
"I'm leaving so you could finish up," I said turning around  
"no don't go! We're done!" and that's when I looked at Matt, who was literally trying to swallow his words back down his throat.  
Disgust  
Envy  
Disgust  
Jealousy  
And more disgust. That's all the feeling that came over me.  
And I ran outta that room like I was a fucking mosquito on fire!  
And little Lovino said "ewwwww" all the way home. Or back to his dorm.  
Antonio was already taking his daily siesta. So I didn't wanna disturb him. So I tip-toed slowly next to him and laid down next to him, thinking I deserved a good rest after such a traumatizing experience.  
An arm immediately curled around me, and also surprising me. So being that I wanted to get into a more comfortable position, I turned slightly to face him and somehow my hand ended up on his chest. And then that went to hugging him. And that how I was. Head resting on his arm while I hugged him from the side.  
"its really nice to wake up to such a sight, you know." and of course the damned Spanish bastard just had to wake up before I went to sleep.  
Great. How unlucky was I?!  
He knew about my little dream.  
I see a naked-ass fucking Gilbert  
And now this.  
Great. Just fucking wonderful. Could things get an worse?  
An of course the 2 other idiots call, having me move from his arm so he could get up, get the phone and then come sit back down.  
'come back' he mouthed to me as he patted the spot that I used to be in. But I didn't feel as comfortable as the first time so I got up.  
But I wasn't going to bow down and lose to those two idiots.  
"when? Tomorrow? 9:00? I don know...Hey!" I easily snatched the phone away from him.  
"sorry but I don't think Antonio's gonna make it on...whenever it is." and i hung up, on the two idiots who disturbed me. Me ffrom my very comfortable position on his arm.  
"Lovi." he sighed as I gave him back his phone "that wasn't nice."  
So i stood there, not pouting (I don't pout) most likely looking like an idiot.  
"I don't get any time with you." yes my sanity thought 'why not'  
"aww! Lovi! If you wanted time with me all you gotta do Is ask! You don't have to be rude to people!" his smile was easily back, as if it was an eclipse.  
"apologize?"  
"sorry" something I don't say often and it doesn't always come out easily from mouth. So he probably didn't hear. At least, I hoped he didn't. But with my luck, of course he's gonna hear it.  
"you're too cute!" he said hugging me, which, his damn hugs shouldn't be defined as hugs. they should be called Fucking Bone Crushers. That's a better name for them.

* * *

"Lovi can I ask you something?"  
"what Bastard?"  
"well I was wondering if you know if you love me?" he looked serious but with that same goofy smile.  
Unexpected question equals a flustered me.  
"umm...I don't exactly know yet..."  
"ohh... Okay! I'll make you say that you know you love me!" he said grinning. "I think we should go somewhere..."  
"well a Carnival's original, right?" I mean in all those romantic movies (not like I watched them) they always 'fall in love' with each other. So I didn't see why not. I mean it's not like i wanted to fall in love with this guy.  
"but we don't want original. Ahh! Got it! Are you free for the this Saturday?"  
"yeah."  
"good! You're gonna need to pack your bags for a day"  
"For?" I mean when can you tell an elegant Date, such as me, that they were going somewhere and not tell them where they were going and expect them to move?  
"a surprise!"

**Again, Horrible ending! I'm so sorry!**

**To those Who care:**

**Ahh, I'm sorry but, you probably won't get an update from me until *looks at fingers* next week? School thou Heartless Bitch, but i only can take Her bitchiness home and work on it! But don't worry! I actually do work on this during the week! **


	5. Hot Air Balloons!

**I'm so sorry! The laptop I was using was lost! Then I found it but *Breath* It was going way to slow for me to use.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**you may find mistakes, please forgive me! I wrote this on my ipod! **

**Disclaimer...You know the deal.**

**I own nothing! **

**Antonio's P.O.V**

"What is this?"  
"A Hot Air Balloon!"  
"I know what the fucking balloon is!"  
I had rented a hot air balloon (It wasn't exactly cheap either) and had set it up earlier, before me and Lovino walked (Or more like I walked with Lovi on my back) to this empty green meadow.  
Then I remembered that Lovi told me that he was scared of heights.  
"We're not going to ride it, right?" his voice got real shaky, and we both knew there wasn't a reason for him to even try to hide it.  
"well. that was my plan..." I stood there fidgeting.  
"DID YOU FORGET THAT I'M FUCKING AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?!"  
"No...but maybe we could get rid of your fear!"

"I guess we could try..." I had to cover him in all kinds of affection. I mean he had the cutest blush on, so you can't exactly blame me only.  
"Then shall we go?" I extended a hand to him.  
"I can see where to go, Bastard." he said as he swatted my hand away (My hands aren't flies Lovi!)  
So I quietly followed him, smirking at my own victory.  
As he stepped in, he looked hesitant.  
"C'mon Lovi there's nothin to be afraid of!" I said while softly pushing his back.  
"yeah, yeah..." he quietly stood in one place as he watched me set everything up to get us in the air.

**Lovino's P.O.V. **

Oh My Fucking God  
Oh My Fucking God  
Oh My Fucking God  
Sadly that's all I could really think about as I stood there. I guess you could say I was watching Spain setting up but I wasn't exactly paying any attention to the equipment.  
"Lovi~ we should be going soon!"  
So I turned around to see that we were, in fact already floating in the sky.  
I'm gonna fucking die.  
I'm gonna die.  
Antonio's gon- Positive thinking!  
That *we're* looks *gonna* Beautiful *die*  
sigh  
DAMNIT!  
"See Lovi, it's really pretty!" that damned Spanish bastard said with his damned signature smile.  
Damn him.  
Damn me for practically falling for him.  
"C'mon! Don't look so mad! This is our date! Remember?"  
I didn't reply, mainly because I had forgotten.  
So I turned around to face the sky.  
Which I noticed how scary the sky can be, especially when you're looking down on the ground which is...how many feet down?  
So of course when my thoughts were interrupted by arms wrapping around me I shrieked (but it was a Manly shriek).  
"Are you enjoying our date?" Yes, you will get a fucking shocked (and half turned on) Lovino Vargas if you whisper in his ear, such as this jackass did.  
"I-I guess." Now first I was cursing myself for the stutter and that blush creeping up on me.  
But then I was Cursing him. For being FUCKING Perfect.  
"That's good."  
"Lovi?"  
"What Bastardo?"  
"What's this curl do?" and before I knew it he was pulling on MY CURL. And Damnit, it felt so good!  
"Antonio...you really shouldn't pull that..." I mean you pull a curl and they speak between pants, you should understand what the curl does. But, no. This guy is just so retarded that he doesn't understand.  
So he pulled it again.  
And then he began to rub it.  
And I stood there in a mess, practically holding onto dear life, panting and moaning.  
I honestly think that he knew what he was doing.  
"Lovi? Why are you...are you okay." he kept his hand on my curl still rubbing it.  
"I'm fine but you should stop...PLEASE STOP!" but he didn't and I came. Right there. In a FUCKING Hot Air Balloon.  
I hate him.  
"Antonio...I...don't touch...my curl." I said between pants.  
"Lovi!? What did I **do?"**

**Antonio's POV**

I felt some kind of liquid against my leg, when he moaned my name. And now he was panting.  
Then it dawned on me.  
"Lovi, what does this curl do?"  
He shook his head.  
I pulled his curl again, slightly harder then before.  
"Ahhh~! Please...don't."  
"So this curl, " I pulled the now throbbing curl " is you're 'special' zone?  
He nodded, then he looked up.  
"If you ever tell ANYONE, I will- "  
"Now why would I share my dirty little secret with someone?" I asked, securing my arms around him, so he wouldn't be able to run to the other side.  
"Well?"  
"I don't know...Bastardo! Let me go!" he said as he pushed against me.  
"No" I leaned in, to steal a kiss. And because he must have had been shocked, he froze. Not giving any reaction until I licked his lip, resulting in a shiver and soft moan from him.  
Which I took as my chance to explore his mouth, which reminded me of Tomatoes and Pizza.  
But it tasted much more than that. That i feel the taste should be called 'Lovino's Sauce' but I'm holding that certain name for another liquid, that I'm pretty sure will taste much better.  
"An..tonio"  
Suddenly he pulled away, panting, whole face red.  
"Hot air balloon"  
Then I remembered.  
"ugh!" we were already landing soon.

**I'm already working on the next chapter, if you're still even interested in this. I hope to have it up by...*looks at watch that I never had* by Wednesday...Maybe...or Thursday...**

**AHH I DON'T KNOW! I'M NO MIND READER!**

**Also thanks for the reviews, it seems you know how to use that button now, right?**

**Why not press it now? It could make someone very happy, and I mean very happy.**


	6. Dinner Time!

**Hello!**

**I know you hate me...I know... Am I still awesome? Hell's yeah!**

**Again, you find those mistakes, you have to forgive me! I'm horrible at English! Even if it's my first language. I'm not gonna lie like some people I know, as in face-to-face know. English is my first language, and I suck at it! I'm not proud at sucking (hehehe) just that I don't Lie.**

**Disclaimer:God Dammit! No! I don't own this! Wait... I own the story. Not _the_ _Hetalian_ _story_, but you know, this story.**

~When The Sexy Couple Lands!~

"Lovi! How was our first date!" then I looked at his still blushing face. "Was it your first?"

"No! I have had Tons of dates!" I stared at him, who instantly looked down. "I have!"

"Then why are you always single?"

"I didn't like the girls, at all."

Both our tummies grumbled.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant!"

"Whatever bastard..."

**Lovino POV **

And, not that it surprised me, the restaurant was beautiful. I mean, it's Italian. When we walked in, we were greeted by a waiter, to be sat in the corner.

It was a reservation.

He knew that I would want Italian.

I guess this guy might not be so dumb after all.

A cute blonde waitress came over to greet us. She had Blonde hair, blue eyes, and - wait. Isn't she one of Germany's Girls?! "Hello, I'll be your waitress today. Here are your menus."She passed out bright green, white, and red colored menus.

"Before I go, would you like anything to drink?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I was staring at your beautiful face. I can't help it, especially if I see an exceptionally good looking girl like you." I said, throwing a wink her way.

I was taught to please women. And that's what I do.

"Okay, I'll repeat, would you like anything to drink?" She said, a small blush coming into color.

"Actually I would, How about your finest wine."

She nodded, turning to Antonio

"And you sir.?"

"What I'll have? Hmmm...maybe I can take you? He said with a smirk. But not like the one he gave me, a fake. Which may have made me feel special.

"I don't think I'm for sale." she said giggling.

"hmmm...then I'll have what he's having."

*silence*

"I see you like to flirt." I heard him say

"As do you." I said, while winking to a waitress walking past.

"Well, tell me something." Then I thought 'Me and this guy don't know anything about each other, but we're room mates. Except that I suck at math. That counts, right?

"Well, you've met my brothers, right?" with that he nodded "and well you can obviously see the difference, right?"

"But while Feliciano puts up quite the smile, you never do know if it's genuine. But to get your smile, it's totally different." He said, and as of he were deep in thought (HA HA! Yeah, okay)

But my face didn't redden. Not at all...okay maybe a bit...okay fine, my face may have reddened a lot.

"Aww, Lovi, you look just like a tomato!" I knew it was coming.

"Don't call me a tomato! And since we're on the topic, don't fucking call me Lovi! I have a name and it's not that! It's fucking LOVI-"  
"have you two sirs decided on what you'll have?" The Lady's cute and all, but that does not give her the permission to cut me off from a fucking important sentence!  
"yes, I'll have pizza, " tomatoes...tomatoes sound good right now. "with tomatoes." I'm gonna keep my cool.

"Well, pretty lady, I think I'll have...tomatoes!"

"Tomatoes? That's all?"

"Yup! That's all I want!"

After the waitress left, we pretty much just sat there waiting for something to happen.

"You're Italian, tell me something."

"Well, I'm Italian, what do you want to know?" God, did i just put a freaking purr in my voice?!

"What are you good at?"

"multiple things; cooking, painting, all those things. But not as good as Feliciano."

"But I like your things much better than Feliciano's." Of course he'd say that. He's Antonio, for crying out loud, he has to make other feel good about themselves!

"Well, that's because you haven't gotten to know Feli! Once you get to know him, you'll fall for that smile too!"

"No I wouldn't. Why don't I get to know Feli, that way, I could see who I like better." then He leaned into my private bubble, which is small enough (my private bubble, people! Nothing else on me is small), whispering, "but I bet you, that I'll still like you and your curl much better." as he mentioned my curl, I'm not even gonna try and hide it, my face burned. And I'm sure that I looked like one of the Loony-toons characters. You know when they drink some Extra-Extra Hot Pepper Sauce or some shit like that. I felt my face get hotter and hotter until I literally heard that 'DING-DING-DING' sound that always meant I've reached the limit.

The damn Private-Bubble burst-er leaned back, clearly satisfied with my little Loony-Toon moment.

"I'm not gonna take the bet..."

I say things so that if those 'you never said that! ' Arguments come up, I can say 'I did say that! You just didn't hear me!' But when something is considered embarrassing, I'll whisper it. But I can still say I said it, right? But whenever I'm with this Bastard, he hears EVERYTHING! Fuck, I think- no, scratch that, I Fucking know that he heard me whilst I was dreaming 'THAT' dream.

So of course he's gonna hear what I said. Damn his Super-hearing skills!

"Aww, Lovi thinks I'm gonna leave him!" after he said that, there was a silence, for only 2 second, and noticeable. Then everyone started to talk again. '' I would never leave you for your brother, okay?''

Of course I was more than happy, I mean I may not have been able to show it but, hey! I was Happy, alright.

After the food, which he really only ate tomatoes, the pretty rude blonde lady came back with the bill. As I finish signing my name, the lady gasped.

"You-you're Lovino Romano Vargas?!" She stopped to take a breath ", Southern Italian?!"

"Yes, I am..." I mean it's embarrassing when people are like that, as if i'm something big.

"Then this must be-" Antonio cut her off, finishing the sentence off for her.

"Yup, that right! I'm Antonio España Carriedo Fernandez!"

She stood there dumb founded. her mouth shaped like a small o, and I swear (I think I do that enough though) i heard a small 'woaahhh' coming form her.

"Um... before you leave, c-could you s-sign my Dress?" I thought about it, Then thought why the hell not?

so literally, this girl took out a sharpie from space, around her crotch area.

"Ugh...where?" I asked, unsure.

She pointed across her chest, right above her breast "Right here!''

Spain stood there as I signed my name along with my country. As she saw that I was finishing she yelled over to Antonio, saying how he's next and to write on her stomach.

I ignored him as he signed her dress, so when I turned around to see how her dress looked now with two countries on it, my jaw hit the floor

this ass-hole wrote his fucking long ass name along with 'Are in Love.'

**Lovino Romano Vargas**

**And**

**Antonio España Fernandez**

**Are In Love!**

The Woman musta saw me, because that's when she looked down on her stomach.

A smile and giggle from the blonde lady and that fucking tomato bastard.

and Guess what I did.

I stomped outside, ignore all grins coming my way.

And I did it like a fucking boss! Not like some love-sick puppy dog or worst; an embarrassed Lovino Vargas. No I walked out there like a boss.

...

...

...

ahh, screw it! I didn't walk out there like a boss. I ran, my face being cover by my freaking shirt...and I saw every small smirk.

_Me and Lovino Vargas are in love, everybody!_ That's what I heard him scream, or wait...was that a freaking microphone!?  
I'm gonna die, today, aren't I?

**Romano found me...He started hitting me on my head, with a FUCKING TEXTBOOK! It's was large as hell! It hurt more than Hungary's pan! Fuck! That means something these days...**

**Anyway, before anything major happened, Antonio 'Tamed' the beast...and me being a spamano fan and shit, I thought it was freaking hot. I'm mean really hot.**

**Anyway! I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Goo bye!**

**Canada: Yes, I just invaded Gilbert's story, but I come to ask you, for Gilbert, to review. That way when he see the reviews he'll be happy!**

**So review! I wouldn't wanna get Manada on you!**


End file.
